Mom with two kids
by The-Death-Trials
Summary: When her husband disappears, a young mother with her two lovely kids lives a life of a happy, but hurt mother. Rated M for language.
1. My Everything

"Mommy? Wake up it's almost eight o'clock we are going to be late for school!" Said the 6 years old black haired girl, having her father's skin color. The young Latino mother opened her eyes to only meet her two children looking at her. A six years old girl name Lexi, dressed in her school uniform standing next to her four years old brother Linc who's hair was white and has his olive skin color.

A small smile came upon her face as she sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the time?" She asked. Her daughter grabbed her hand.

"It's twenty to eight, you needed to hurry up! "The young girl said. Ronalda gave out a small laugh.

"I never saw a kid this excited for school." She said getting up. The young boy followed behind as they lead themselves to the kitchen.

"I don't go to school yet and I already hate it just for thinking about it. Yuck!!" Linc said. Ronalda gave him a small kiss on his forehead. She then stepped to the stove and turn it on.

"What would you rather, watch TV and read comics?" She asked turning on the gas and start to create the mass for waffles.

"YEAH TOTALLY!!! It would be much cooler." Said Linc. Lexi roll her eyes getting her school bag in the corner.

"Lovely... Can you you both just please make the table, waffles will be ready in no time."Ronalda said.The kids jump on their feet, getting their plates, glasses, fork and knives ready. Ronalda took out the waffles and give each kid one waffle with honey on top. She sat at their side and sometime took a bite from their plate.

"So Lexi, why are you already in your uniform. Nothing wrong just asking..."She asked. Lexi pointed her fork at her brother that was trying to hid under the kitchen table.

"He prank me with that he turn the clock from quarter past seven, to quarter past eight and I panicked, not even looking in your bedroom, seeing if you are asleep or already gone. Then when I was ready and everything I looked at the kitchen clock and it showed twenty past seven.. "Lexi said eating her last bite of her waffle.

"Oh that's what you did... I didn't knew you where that bad. I don't think you deserve a waffle, heck no you deserve to be tickled young man, that's not how you treat a lady. Dear god, specially not your sister." Ronalda said as laughing under the table began. When she looked under the table the little man, ran away to the living room. She looked at her daughter.

"Come on, he does deserve to be tickled!"Lexi stated laughing following her 26 years old mother to find her brother. They found him on the couch covered with pillows and blankets. They pull him out and started tickling him. They boy laugh and beg to stop or he will pee his pants.

"Hahaha... Stop.. Haahahahas... I. Hahaahaahaha... Can't... Breath... Haahaahahhahha" Mother and daughter stop and look at their family only boy, which face was red from laughing and crying from happiness. Ronalda looked at this two fellas.. They where her **_everything. _**She wouldn't trade anything for them. She opened her arms as the kids got in her hug like she was their **_everything. _**She hugged them back as she gave each other a kiss of their own.

"I love you so much." She said.

"Both of you the same. You two are my angels." Kids hugged their young mom, each of them giving her a kiss.

"We love you too mommy. More than anything in the word." They said as a tear of joy fall from Ronnie Anne's eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE LONGER CHAPTERS, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING... _**


	2. A little surprise

"Be good at school and when you finish, come to grandpa's restaurant. Got it?" I asked looking at them, they smiled at me, give me a kiss on the cheek and ran to their friends. I smiled and drove away. Yes, if you maybe don't know I started working as a chef in Lynn Sr.'s restaurant. Well as a second chef. He was impressed by my cooking and when I reach 18, he decided to invite me to help his restaurant and it went well.

I stopped my car at the parking slot and headed inside. When I stepped inside it was crowdy, but I could get to the kitchen easily. In the kitchen, Lynn welcome me with his smile. His hair gotten gray and he got some wrinkles, but he was still the same man as before. I put on my apron and headed to help him.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. He laugh and said.

"Some waffles, salads and some dinner menus." He said. I smiled. Dinner menus, even if it's just morning.

"I will do the waffles, you do the salads and together we will do the menus." I said. Lynn nodded as he jump to get the knife.

This day when well, with no complications and special orders, which we usually get cromfrom the elderly people. Me and Lynn talk and some jokes fell in between our conversations, usually from him.

I looked at the clock. 5:15 pm. The kids finished school at 5 so that means that they will be here soon. I grabbed the plates that where left at some tables, asking those who were eating if everything was okay and started to clean the dishes. As I was cleaning, I heard a door open behind me. I didn't look back, already knowing who is there.

"Got ya." Said the voice of a smaller kid. I loolooked to the ground and saw Linc there having his wooden sword at my leg. I started to play his game, grabbing a wooden cooker and turned my body at him.

"I think you need to catch me first." I said as I started running in circles and swinging my cooker in the air.

"Surrender!" He yelled. I gave out a evil laugh.

"Haha! Never only in your dream!" I yelled. I then pretend he stabbed me in my leg and fell on the floor, with my hands in the air.

"I surrendered, great captain of the kitchen floor." I said. He then jump in the air, showing his victory. I stand up, looking where Lexi was. I looked outside the kitchen and saw her with some men. He was showing his back to me. Linc saw what I was doing. He grabbed my hand and lead me to that man.

"Who is that man?" I asked Linc. He smiled at me and lead me to him.

"Here she is." Linc said. Man looked at me. In a matter of seconds I realized it was my brother.

"Nie-Nie!!" He yelled and gave me a hug. I couldn't believe he was here. I hug him back.

"I can't believe you are finally here!" I said. He smiled. He got a beard, showing some white in it, he hair was okay for his years.

"What brings you here to Royal Woods?" I asked. He smiled like a little child. I roll my eyes.

"Let me guess... Lori's pregnant? Again?" I said. Bobby nodded.

"And that's the fifth time." He said. I gave out a small laugh, when I heard the doors of the restaurant open. Inside came, Lori with a belly for the second month and four kids. Three boys, one girl. Girl, also know as Lacey, which had long blond hair and her father's skin, she was the oldest one 10 years. Her 7 years old twin brothers Lyle and Blade who were opposite twins. Blade was having lighter skin than Lyle and he was having some mix of colors between black and blond. His brother was having darker skin and dark black hair, the last one was a 4 years old Sam or longer namd Samuel. He was like a copy of Bobby. I smiled at Lori and the kids.

"Hi everyone!" I said. The kids ran to me and hug my legs, yelling my name. Lori came to me and give me a friend hug.

"Hello Lori, how are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Good, could be better, but like always I'm pregnant again." She joked, following the kids to the table. Bobby didn't go with them in that case he stayed with me.

"Do you want to go for a family walk?" I Ask. He nodded and ws both went for a small walk to the park.

We were walking around the park, watching other kids laugh and people talk.

"So I see that you have a lovely job at Lynn's place.." Bobby said. I smiled.

"Yeah he gave me a free spot after that accident." I said. Bobby looked at me confusing and maybe in shock thinking that I had a accident.

"No it's not like that, it's _**him**._" Bobby then get to knew ebatt I was talking about. He then walk to the tree and sat down there. He was about to say something, but I already knew what he was about to say.

"No I don't miss him." I said. Looking to my hand and then to the kids playing at the lake.

"I wasn't trying to say that, but it's good to know." He said. I sigh.

"I don't know where he is, with who he is, is he alive, is he death, did he cheated, the police never found anyone named **_Lincoln _****_Loud_**, like that he never **_existed._"**

**Thanks for all of the support and help guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really like to see what do YOU think happened with Lincoln Loud. **


End file.
